The present invention relates generally to simulated wire wheel trim and more particularly to an improved construction and method for assembling such simulated wire wheel trim.
Simulated wire wheel trim have become very popular ornamentations for the axially outer surfaces of vehicle wheels. The general objective sought to be achieved in designing such simulated wire wheel trim is to create a realistic appearing simulation of a wire wheel as well as to minimize the weight of such trim so as to avoid undesirable excessive increases in the unsprung weight of the vehicle itself. Additionally, such simulated wire wheel trim should also provide for a secure, noise-free clamping of the individual spoke members so as to avoid the possibility of annoying noise being generated by the wheel trim itself. In order to minimize the costs associated with such wheel trim, it is also extremely desirable to provide a design which may be easily and rapidly assembled with a minimum number of parts being required.
The present invention achieves these often conflicting objectives by providing a simulated wire wheel trim which employs axially inner and outer spoke retainer plates which are designed to be secured together by means of integrally formed fastening means and which operate to provide both a camming action to insure a secure engagement of the radially outer ends of the spoke members with an annular outer ring member as well as to maintain a secure clamping force on the spoke members so as to preclude the possibility of annoying noise being generated thereby. The design of the present invention employs radially aligned openings in both a decorative outer retainer member and an axially outer spoke retainer plate through which the radially inner ends of spoke members may be easily and loosely inserted prior to insertion of the radially outer ends into the openings provided in the outer ring assembly. Thereafter the radially outer ends may be inserted into the appropriate openings provided in the outer ring assembly after which an axially inner retaining plate is assembled to the axially outer retaining plate and operates to provide both a camming action to insure and maintain secure engagement of the radially outer ends of the spoke members with the annular ring member as well as an axially outwardly directed clamping force which in cooperation with the axially outer spoke retainer plate member provides a secure, rattle-free clamping action of the spoke members. Both the outer decorative retainer member and the axially outer spoke retainer plate and provided with integrally formed securing means whereby the entire assembly may be secured together without the need for utilizing separate fastening means.